borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My revolvers outdamage my snipers, why?
Someone ease my mind. I mostly play hunter, and since I got off the bus in PT1 I have used revolvers and snipers as my guns of choice ever since. As I have played thru the entire game, both PTs, all three DLCs, and I have slowly improved more and more on my guns. Now that I can get up to level 61 guns, the revolvers I am finding are way higher damage than my sniper rifles. If I have a damn equalizer with 1200ish damage and the best sniper I can find is in the upper 900s, than what is wrong? My bloody equalizer is 1344 damage, and my cyclops is 747, its lame. I am venting and want to know gun characteristics. Aside from a higher zoom and I believe higher bullet velocity, why not just use scoped revolvers? Its starting to bum me out, plus I cant find high damage legendary snipers, the damn purple ones are 2-300 damage higher. I got nothing against purples, but I like the cyclops scope. Done ranting Hellz Lips 19:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) "what the hell is a rant? -Peter Griffin :The reason to use sniper rifles is the great critical hit damage bonus, which means that the damage gap between your Cyclops and Equalizer is much smaller if they get critical hits - heck, the Cyclops could outdamage the revolver on a crit. If you pair this with some insane guns that have been found (A Bessie with 1677 damage, not to mention its standard +500% critical hit damage bonus), it becomes a reasonable tradeoff. Revolvers can be faster, but don't get critical bonuses, and snipers tend to be slower, more accurate, have higher zoom, and be far stronger on a crit. Don't just trust base damages. -- 19:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :some revolvers like the bloody unforgiven can have a 200% critical damage bonuse. The reasones to use a sniper is that (with skills, mods, and profecentcy) are more stable, bullets travel quicker, higher fire rates and are better with elements, like the volcano or orian. : :It's all about the crits when it comes to Snipers, as everyone else has said. Revolvers overall can do a massive amount of damage and are handy at closer quarters when a sniper rifle no-scope is out of the question. Depending on what your build is and what character you are, usually Snipers are the best for popping the little heads off the runts. Now, if you're a Gunslinger such as myself, sometimes Revolvers are best in EVERY situation: :Far Away? Revolver :Close up? Revolver :Crawmerax? Definitely a Revolver :Toast? Revolver :Uncooperative car? Revolver : :Don't get me wrong, I love Snipers too (Skullmasher!), and they definitely CAN outdamage a revolver upon a critical hit in 9 out of 10 cases. Use this when you want to pull agro from really far away :) :Also to note, Sniper rifles are a great way to splash on some elemental damage from far away, whittling them down with DoTs as they charge you pointlessly. Ryo Kasami 19:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? meh, cuz they made them that way. It's why I rarely use Snipers anymore, usually just for long distance to plink an enemy crouched down behind a barrier or off a turret. Revolvers are simply over powered. Strangely, Repeaters are not. Funny, all Repeaters sound like .22's. -- MeMadeIt 20:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that my repeaters out damge my revolvers but they eat all of my ammo even with ammo regen. My Cold torrment does 323 damage and has a rof of 16 with the on kill bonuses the dps goes through the roof. It kills much faster than the orange revolvers for multiple enemies (Lance defenders are and execption as they die to a defiler. Well , snipers are meant to be "okay i'll set up here and snipe face off from downtown" were as their massive crit. hit damage comes into play. And in that case, sniper rifles do insane amounts of damage when used with the right sniper build. Revolvers are meant to be "OH GOD HE'S RIGHT THERE." Revolvers are basically less accurate, unscoped (in most cases), CQC sniper rifles. Anyways, revolvers in this game are very powerful, making their base damage seem overall higher, yet most of them don't have that critical bonus.This is most likely due to the fact that revolvers were probably made with Hunters in mind. Since their not as good with other weapons that could be used as CQC defense, gearbox probably thought that revolvers would be primarily used by hunters. And this is the case. Sufffix 03:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC)